A Sweet Moment
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: This is a short one-shot that takes place during the 2 weeks between the first chapters  not really sure which chapters so excuse the typo in the story


**A Sweet Moment**

**[This little piece happen during the tail end of the two weeks between Chapter 1 and 2]**

Artemis was walking through the courtyard of the central palace; while she is walking the goddess hears the sound of someone humming. The moon goddess soon finds the source of the gentle tones; it was her annoying twin brother, Apollo.

The Lord of Music was lounging underneath a laurel tree; his arms behind his head. Artemis rolled her eyes; her brother could be so lazy sometimes. Her silver eyes rake over the rest of his form, he was wearing a simple gold toga; she immediately zeroes in on his braced leg and recalled that her brother couldn't do much with his leg in that brace. She then noticed he wasn't listening to his iPod like she expected he was listening to a radio.

"Enjoying yourself Arty?" he asked abruptly which startled her "You knew I was here didn't you?" "I always know when you're near…big sis" Apollo answered. Artemis heaved an irritated groan "Apollo, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not your..." Artemis began before she realized what he actually said "Did you just call me…" "Big sis, yes"

To say Artemis was shocked would be the understatement of the century; she was so stunned she fell on her rear but she quickly straightened up. When she gazed back Apollo was on his feet looking at her with genuine affection "Apollo, did someone blow a new personality into you" asked the moon goddess with a shell-shocked voice.

Apollo smirked Artemis noticed a slight pink tint on her brother's tanned face. "Let's just say, even gods can learn new things" Artemis was studied her brother almost expecting him to say; _Just kidding _"And who taught you this new lesson brother?" she asked all though she had a hunch who educated him "Um…Nico did…he taught me that I should really be honored to have an older sister as strong and determined as you Artemis."

The maiden gasped not only to the fact that the sun god, the usually arrogant sun god just paid her the greatest amount of respect he ever had in the last three thousand years. "Brother, are you feeling all right?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead in which he chortled good naturedly "I'm fine Artemis, I know it's a big change from the norm, but I thought it was time for the sun god to undergo a change" A big change, try more like huge.

However before she could ask anything else a new song had begun, one even Artemis knew. "_Tale as old as time, true as it can be"__** (can you guess what song?)**_ Apollo now stood in front of his sister grinning, while she had her auburn eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"_Barely even friends then somebody bends; unexpectedly"_ The sun god then bends into a graceful bow and then offers his hand to Artemis who grasps it albeit hesitantly. "What is he doing" the goddess found herself asking no one in particular. _"Just a little change, small to say the least; both a little scared neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast"_ Apollo takes her hand in his and wraps the other around her waist and together they begin to dance.

"_Ever just the same, ever a surprise; ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise"_ The music plays as the waltz around the courtyard little do they know they've attracted an audience. Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus and Aphrodite were observing the pair most them with softened expressions well with the exception of Ares who just looked bored and Hera who looked ready to vomit.

Back down with the twins Artemis was flabbergasted by her brother's change in attitude but they continued to dance; she didn't want to spoil the moment. "_Ever just the same, ever a surprise ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise, Tale as old as time, tune as old as song; bitter-sweet and strange finding you can change, learning you were wrong "_ They sway to the music both of them moving in perfect synch with each other.

"_Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast, Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast_" As the song comes to an end Apollo pulls Artemis so close to him that there is no space between them.

He leans down and lightly kisses her forehead before saying "I'm tired of annoying you sister, I want us to be good terms again…so I won't be calling you little sis any longer" the music god states gently before pulling away. "I love you dearest sister, now and forever" he added as an afterthought.

Artemis then pulls and unexpected move and kisses her brother on the cheek "And I love you brother dearest, now and forever" said Artemis mirroring her brother's statement. For several moments they were still then Hermes started to applaud followed by the others except for Hera and Ares of course.

Apollo and Artemis wheeled around to see their fellow Olympians giving them a standing ovation. Artemis looked at her brother who just shrugged and gave a dramatic bow and the moon goddess copied her brother's gesture with a graceful bow of her own. Artemis realized that if Apollo could learned to change then she could too, but she vowed not go too soft.

**[So did you think it was sweet,and tell me if it's easier to read I tried to follow the advice of an anonymous reviewer; Review and tell me what you think?]**


End file.
